Descal Shaman
Descal Shaman (デカル シャーマン Shaaman Dekaru) is a powerful swordsmen, independent mage and mercenary hailing from Pendragon in the Pergrande Kingdom. Character Outline Descal hails from Pendragon, a nation that has been advanced by it's innovation in both magic and technology. Originally enlisted as a soldier for their army, Descal was selected at a young age to be the host of an experimental lacrima. This changed both his appearance and personality for the rest of his life. Eventually Descal was deemed a failure and exiled from his nation so the truth would never surface about the lacrima. Descal now travels Ishgar as a mercenary, and a powerful independent mage. Physical Description Descal is a svelte young man with spiky blonde hair that features one particularly large spike and piercing blue eyes that often glow a bright green when his emotions are high. He is of average height (5'10") with light skin, and a muscular toned build. His weapon is the Majin Sword, a magical sword covered in banages that is several feet tall. Descal's outfit consists ofa sleeveless blue shirt that is almost completely covered by Descal's trademark large, and long red scarf that has tattered edges. He also sports leather armor connected by a series of buckles. He wears baggy blue pants that match the color of his pants. He also sports a pair of brown boots that seem to match the finger-less, brown gloves that he wears on his hands. He features one metal shoulder pad over his left arm, where his hand has also been replaced by a prosthetic claw. Personality and Relationships Descal is a somber individual who often keeps to himself. He doesn't talk very often, even when he is asked a direct question, he'll normally answer with a single word. As a mercenary Descal will do anything for the right price. He has no allegiance to legal or dark guilds, viewing them both as potential enemies and allies when concerning his line of work. Equipment Magic Greatsword: Majin (悪魔神 Akumajin, literally meaning "Demon-God Cutter") is Descal's sword of choice. It is a massive single edged great sword wrapped in bandages marked with magic seals to contain it's destructive power. Majin is a magical sword capable of being enchanted with elemental magic power. Descal can charge the blade with three different types of elemental magic power, giving it even more destructive power. Currently, Descal can enchant the blade with lightning, wind and fire. The sword can also grant Descal increased speed and even flight while weilding the sword. Lacrima (魔水晶, Rakurima): Descal keeps dozens of different kinds of Lacrima on his person. He uses them for various tactical purposes during his quests. He has proven to have the resources to charge his lacrima with many different types of magic. * Surveillance Lacrima (監視魔水晶 Kanshi Rakurima): Descal carries many small versions of this Lacrima for recon. * Anti-Ethernano Lacrima (腫瘍魔水晶 Anchi Etērunano Rakurima): Descal carries a lacrima filled with anti-ethernano particles in case of emergencies. * Explosive Lacrima (爆弾魔水晶 Bakudan Rakurima): Another common lacrima crystal Descal uses for various purposes. * Magically charged Lacrima ** Darkness Lacrima (): Charged with darkness magic Descal uses this Lacrima to cast his Dead Silence spell. ** Water Lacrima (): Charged with water magic Descal uses this Lacrima to cast his Noah's Flood Formation spell. ** Defense Lacrima (): Charged with defense magic Descal uses this Lacrima to cast his Mirror's Edge spell. ** Holy Lacrima (): Charged with holy light magic, Descal uses this magic to cast his Angel Spotlight spell. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: *'God Cutter' (神カッター, Kamikatta): A single slash attack that releases an immense amount of magic power, enough to leave a gigantic fissure in the ground afterwards. This is one of Descal's more basic spells, but he uses it more then any other attack because of it's pure destructive power. *'Endless Waltz' (エンドレスワルツ Endoresu Warutsu): A spell that grants Descal incredible spee, and flight while weilding Majin. During the activation of this spell, Descal's body is surrounded in a blue aura that carries his body at incredible speeds, whether on ground or in the air. *'Grand Calamity' (大災難 Dai Sainan): Descal thrusts the blade into the ground and releases a large amount of magic power, causing the ground to shake and and eventually shatter into a giant fissure filled with blue colored magic power. Lightning Magic: *'Blitzkrieg' (電撃 戦 Dengekisen): A powerful spell that generates an electrical current throughout is body that allows the muscular tissue to reach its full potential. It removes the limiters on a humans’ muscle contraction ratio that is normally suppressed to an adequate level. This is also capable of transmitting all electrical impulses in a straight line from his brain directly to the part of the body he wants to use, the nervous system is completely bypassed, which causes his physical speed and reaction time to become instantaneous. Fire Magic *'Sunspot' (太陽黒点 Taiyou Kokuten): A spell that changes the physiology of the blade into fire. Descal can ignite entire woodsea's with a single swipe of his sword in this state. Wind Magic *'Hollow Storm' (中空の嵐 Nakazora no Arashi): A spell that creates tornadoes and strong winds whenever Descal swings the blade. Category:Independent Mage